Je t'aime
by sparkelybabyducky
Summary: I used Google translator for the title and it's French for 'I love you' because Helen loves Nikola and their kid Alexis. Alexis tries to find out who her father is.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: In this story Nikola got Helen Pregnant (will explain that in a later chapter) a while ago and now the child is 15 and starts to snoop around for answers about her father.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

Chapter 1! (There may be more I don't know )

Helen was almost run over by her daughter as she turned the corner. She dropped the papers she was holding and grabbed Alexis' arm. Alexis fell to the floor with a thud by the sudden stopping.

"Slow down!" Helen yelled. Alexis mumbled sorry and bent down to pick up the papers. As she picked them up she half snooped anything important. But there was nothing useful, just bits of information about new abnormal arrivals.

"Why were you running?" Helen asked. Alexis handed her mom the papers and they were accepter with a thank you and a small smile.

"I-I was just…uhh…getting some exercise. Yeah! I was just burning off those pesky calories. I had a HUGE breakfast and I'll gain some weight if I'm not careful!" Alexis said a silent prayer that her mom would buy her story. Helen didn't buy it at all but she went along with it.

"Yes cause your sooo fat!" Helen rolled her eyes and pinched Alexis' arm. Alexis giggled and pinched her back.

"I'll talk to you later mommy I see you have a lot of work to do!" Alexis hugged her mom goodbye and continued her running to the library.

Alexis skimmed over the many old books in the library. She came to one of the many bookcases and felt behind it. Carefully Alexis pulled out her mom's very old diary. The small teen opened the even smaller book a random page. Helen's first encounter with Nikola Tesla:

_September_

_I was walking to the first lecture of my day when a man ran into me knocking all of my papers to the dirty ground. The moment I looked into his eyes I was mesmerized. He had the most daring eyes. He was also very polite and picked up my belongings for me. He then asked me to dinner in his room. I accepted politely but inside I'm dying with excitement. Oh I forgot to mention his very attractive name. Nikola Tesla. Oh yes the talk of the college asked me out! I will have to keep all this secret from John…I don't even want to know what he would do if he found out. _

_**Later entry that has no date**_

_Every night is amazing! Nikola and I can't seem to keep our hands off each other. I think I'm falling in love! I'm still afraid John will find-_

Alexis heard heels clicking down the hall and snapped the book shut. She was about to put it away when she heard her mother's voice.

"Alexis what are you doing?" Helen stepped into the room as her daughter shoved the diary behind her back.

"What do you have there?" Helen asked taking one step toward her. She knew exactly what Alexis had and her daughter knew it. Alexis took one step back and half to the side so she was aligned with the door in the perfect position to run out the door and that's exactly what she planned to do. Only to her surprise a man stepped in front of her at the door and sent her flying. She landed hard on her butt and the book somehow ended up jabbing her in the stomach letting off a huge dust cloud. Alexis was coughing from all the dust as she was trying to catch her breathes from the fall. She didn't have any strength to fight the man for the diary. The man gave the diary to her mother and Alexis feeling defeated and now really tired, flew out the room.

"Thank you Nikola." Helen thanked the man.

"My pleasure." Nikola smiled.

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately. She's been snooping around a lot lately and just last week I had to ground her for hacking into my computer." Helen said with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sure if you talk to her she'll open up to you. Maybe the only reason she's snooping around is because she doesn't know how to ask you what she wants to know." Nikola pulled Helen into a hug. She had little strength to fight him so she just hugged back and relaxed.

"Excuse me Nikola I need to talk to her." Helen said when they broke away from the hug.

"Of course." He said and he sat in a chair to wait for her return.

Helen found Alexis on the roof. She sat on the edge with her feet dangling off the roof. She heard Alexis sniffle and watched her wipe her eye. Helen sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulder. She wiped a tear from Alexis' cheek as she rested her mom's shoulder.

"You want to know who your father is don't you?" Helen asked. She felt Alexis nod her head.

Helen sighed "It's Nikola."

Alexis lifted her head to look into her mother's eyes.

"Really?" She asked. Helen nodded yes. They sat there for a while until Alexis asked why she didn't tell her sooner.

"Because I wanted to tell you when you were ready." Helen said.

"Do you still love him?" Alexis asked.

Helen hugged her daughter tighter "Yes I do. But I love you more."

_**Thanks for reading! Please please review to tell me how my writing is doing! I'm trying to decide if I want to write another chapter and your reviews will really help with my decision! Thanks again for reading! XoXo**_

_**~Kaitlin **_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please please review! I need to know if you guys like my story or not . This chapter is about Helen, Nikola, and Will talking about who the father of Alexis is. Alexis is 10 months old at the time. Enjoy!

Oh and I don't own anything!

Helen put Alexis into the light pink crib in the nursery. Helen loved how easy it was put Alexis to bed, she just needed to be rocked in the arms of her mother. Helen pulled the little yellow ducky blanket over the sleeping child and kissed her goodnight. Careful not to wake her Helen slipped out the door and shut it silently.

"Magnus we need to talk" Will said.

"In the library we can" Helen said and they walked to the library together. Once there Will's eyes opened with shock when he saw Nikola Tesla sitting on the couch.

"Magnus what is _he_ doing here?" Will asked.

"Please sit" Helen said. She was tired from all the nights this week when Alexis was up all night from the flu and she did not want to have this conversation now.

Helen sat next to Nikola on the couch and he smiled to her. She half smiled back and he could see just how tired she was. Will sat opposite of them in a chair.

"So?" Will asked.

"So what?" Nikola asked him.

"Who's her father?" Will asked. When Helen and Nikola just looked at each other Will bolted up from his chair.

"No! No way! You did not have…eww!" Will was close to yelling.

"Shhh you're going to wake Alexis up!" Helen said to him.

"Just tell me when." Will demanded.

"You can tell." Helen said to Nikola and rested her head on his shoulder. Before Nikola could start Will interrupted him.

"That's gross." He said about Helen and Nikola who had now repositioned themselves. Nikola's arm was around her shoulders and Helen's head was still resting on his shoulder but now her hand was holding Nikola's free hand.

"Anyways as I was saying…

_Helen was walking down the long hallway. She was mad at Nikola for ruining her mission to find an abnormal. She flew open the door to see him holding a wine class of red liquid. _

"_What was that?" Helen yelled._

"_Helen my dear please, we got the abnormals and found out who was dealing them. You should be happy" Nikola answered. He offered her a glass of wine but she shook her head no. _

"_Nikola I-"  
>"No Helen just admit it. You were worried about losing me." Nikola took a step toward Helen. He lifted her head so their eyes met.<em>

"_I won't" She said. _

"_Then tell me something else." He said. He started closing the gap between them._

"_What?" Helen asked._

"_That you love me." He said. Their lips were almost touching now and she could feel his hot breath. All the memories from Oxford flashed in her eyes_

"_I love you" Helen said and pressed her lips against him. He then-_

"Oh gross I don't want to know the details!" Will said cutting him off.

"You have a bad habit of interrupting grown-ups when they are talking." Nikola said.

"You two stop it." Helen said. She was tired of their constant fighting.

"So are you going to be living here?" Will asked Nikola.

"No he'll being doing research on some…private matters." Helen said.

"Magnus what will he be doing?" Will asked getting mad. He was tired of constantly being in the dark and the last to know about these kind of things.

"There's news as to what Druitt is up to. I have been informed that he plans to find out if Alexis is real or not. And if she is then who her father is." Helen explained.

"We've talked it over and decided I need to stay out in the world to make sure Alexis is safe and nothing happens to her." Nikola said. Just then the baby monitor came to life and Helen heard her baby cry for her mom.

"I'll be back. Behave!" Helen ordered them.

Helen opened the nursery door and greeted Alexis with a smile.

"Mommy!" Alexis squealed. She was chewing on her right hand and holding on the railing for balance with her left hand.

"Hi sweety! What woke you up?" Helen asked and picked her up from the crib.

The small child pointed to moon. Helen brought her to the window and Alexis smiled to her mom. Helen ran a hand through Alexis dark hair. At ten months Alexis dark brown hair was curly and almost to her shoulders. She was wearing her favorite yellow ducky footie pajamas with a zipper down the front that matched her favorite blanket. There was no doubt in Helen's mind the child was going to grow up to love ducks. Helen unzipped the zipper a little to make sure Alexis wasn't too hot.

"Pet it?" Alexis asked and Helen's laugh made her giggle.

"No silly you can't pet the moon." Helen said tickling her child. Alexis giggled again and yawned. She rested her head on Helen's shoulder.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" Helen whispered.

"No mommy I don't want to! I want you to hold me." Alexis said. She gripped Helen's shirt tight and Helen knew she wouldn't let go. So with Alexis in her arms Helen made her way back to the library.

Nikola held his precious daughter one last time before going off into the night to protect her. Before he left he whispered "I love you" in Helen's ear and she returned his love with a kiss on the lips.


End file.
